Waylon The Bandit
by TheFamousWriterWay64
Summary: An Story about Waylon The Bandit that his DESTINY has began at the AGE of EIGHT YEARS OLD! What will happened to him? For sure, he will defeated his ENEMIES of the KNOWN, and of the UNKNOWNS. How? It may be hard to explain, but Time and Patience will wear them DOWN and then with just an simple foot on it. They will BREAK easily like an FRAGILE STICK on the ground!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon an time, there was once an great person called Waylon. His name is Waylon given by his family who always told this true fact. Hey WayY! You know, if you daydreams about becoming something more bigger and more grander then an giant! Who knows, You might became an Warrior that would always KILLED AN GIANTS! HAHAHAHA!

Really!? But how come it sounds kinda weird?  
Oh, sharp are YA! I was just making it sound MORE FUN! HAHAHAHA! Daydream and HOPE TO GOD that you will became MORE GREATER AND MORE POWERFUL THEN ONE THOUSAND AND FIFTEEN HUGE GIANTS AS HUGE AS AN MOUNTAINS AS THE TIP OF THE POINT REACHING THE SKIES as if its like REACHING THE SUN ITSELF! Well, I'm done. Got to go Son! HAHAHA!

At that moment, I wonder how special I am? I mean I don't really care if I am just an boy now. But how come it feels like I should Punch an tree and it will just broke in half? I mean I did punched him in the chest and he really did fall down like AS HAHAHAHA! CRACKED! That hard stick BROKE EASILY! I really wanted that stick though... I know he isn't my enemy, HE IS TOO WEAK. Even as an obstacle. But then again, why did he say I'm your enemy? An fake Enemy? I guess, he is TOO WEAK, I mean SIZE DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL, I don't really care if he says his ancestors is the SIZE OF AN TREE or something. I'm bored...

I'm so bored sometimes! I wonder if I just go somewhere far and dangerous to prove to myself that I wanted to do something cool. Why did I say that? I mean, well that does make sense, I do want to boast. I might as well go now to that forest, DEAD HEROES, HAHA! YEA RIGHT, why would they DIED THAT EASILY! HAHAHA!

Dad I'm going somewhere.

Sure, Sure Sure I-

Honey, I thought I TOLD you not to repeat it THREE TIMES. I hate that LOUD ECHOE!

Yes. Yes, sheesh.

Just be back at exactly EIGHT PM! Don't too be strict to him, its his birthday after all! His eighth birthday!

Okay, this is the forest. My mom always told me not to go near it, I WONDER WHY! I hate that growl, HONESTY! Sheesh, Stupid Wolf! I wonder why its so anger even though its like in an cave or something? I mean.. Wait that echoe. Oh its so loud.

+*+This is MUCH MORE BETTER. I love this new language! So easy to do! +*+

* Anyway, I'm just going to get some good ores or something, I mean the only stupid threats are some guards patrolling here, all I just did was lure the wolf into them, how come they're too soft in their bodies? I mean their big and their size are large but how come they have swords and they're too scared to faced it? I mean its only the size of an Boulder. All you just have to do is just ran away or stared it in the eyes, I mean, its just an mother Wolf! I really don't get the Hell why would they call it an monster, its an wolf! BAH!

* Though, I do heard there are some weird and strange stories about her, I mean that scar on her footpaw is really just an arrow from an crossbow or an archer. Bah Archers, More dangerous then an crossbowMEN even though there are about thirty five GROUPS OF THEM! Just one can killed MORE!

Get that AsZHolZEA!

JUYIPAHAHAHAJQAH! -into Oh great its those retards!

YIPYHAWARAWR! - Get lost honesty!

He braced his legs and stomach and threw the tall boy off like it was nothing. The other mean boy engaged in an fist fight with him with only three hits from Waylon that he ended up crying and running away. And the leader have an stick that he throw to Waylon, and by that time, he was so tired of his fake enemies, that he just throw the stick at his face as that Leader was about to swing him at him with the half broken stick that is hard. And then Waylon charged at his waist taking him down by SURPRISE and Quick ACTION!

The boy give an mocking laugh to make him stopped doing it, but he was quickly fell down to the ground.

At the end. Waylon have an good day which is really just an good FIGHTING DAY with his family.

Say, WAYLON! An loud echoing voice BOOMED throughout the entire large forests and around the lands making the people think its an giant that just awokened from his sleep. They hope its an harmless giant that just want food.

What kind of WISH do you WANT TO MAKE! Trust me, any WISH CAN BE YOURS! Do it and for the LOVE OF US, Waylon! What do you REALLY WANT TO BE!? An Hero for ALL US BANDITS?! An Hero to yourself to BOAST ABOUT YOU ACHEIVEMENTS TO YOUR FRIENDS AND TO US FAMLIES? An HERO to US PEOPLE WHO WANTED THE People that dared tried to take away our LANDS like its THEIRS!

Get this Stupid FACT! WayWa! Its an WISH with MORE MINOR WISHES. It all added UP LIKE THAT! ITS AN WISH!

He say it vaguely.

Can't I just have everything?

HAHAHA

HAHAHAHA, YES MY DEAR!

Okay, thats MY FIRST AND LAST WISH! As he blow it out shooking his parents to the core with puzzlement and with them laughing. There was an sudden change all over the entire world like something is going to rise up and defeated any Obstacles, enemies and any Foes that dared remain hidden from him although he would just tried harder and still succeded as his favorite line to him is.

I want it NOW! WHY Can't IT BE NOW!

So starts the Story of Waylon The Famous bandit of his LAND that is destined to SWORN to became more greater then any People that dared rised above him. For he one Thing ONLY. Wait an minute, he have an discounter more higher then ME!? Thats not even fair. Can't People TRIED to make it MORE FAIRER? I swear, I'm going to make my life more fairer, watch and see! Sheesh!


	2. Chapter 2

Three Full Months Later.

I'm so bored, honesty. Hmm, what if I do this action? Hey mom, I'm going out again, tell dad I'm going out exploring!

Haha! Yes Wayyay The Funny Little Explorer!

Okay, thanks Mom. My mom is weird, why the explorer? That does make sense though, I love EXPLORING, and I LOVE GOING OUT! YIPYIPYIPRAWRRAWRRYAYYAYYAY! - I love my new improved language! Although I wonder if its better this one or the other one? I love sentences in an short words sentences, its so funny that way well actually just plain fun. I LOVE ADVENTURES! Might as well go to that forest, my parents really don't care if I'm gone for an entire week, I ALWAYS DO THAT! Though if its longer then two months, I guess they can just ground me with those weird small golems? Hmm, what was it my dad say?

* HA HA HA HA! WayY! Those ARE GOLEMS but WHO IS REALLY USING THEM? TINY PEOPLE! Well actually ITS an BIT RUDE to called them that, so WE CALL THEM SMALL PEOPLE, WHY TINY? WHAT ABOUT JUST SMALL? You see, this Machine is really called

Whats an machine? An Machine is like an boat or an wooden weapon of the sort but they called this weird MairquahavioaoqwqqifigijaACHE! The * MACHINE, is really like an golem out of mud which is still Clay in an way. They made this golem usinig PURE MAGICAL ENERGIES!

...Huh..Dad I don't care at all. What can they do? I don't know for sure but One thing for sure, I always find my pocket FULL of PURE SOLID HEAVY AND SOFT SOLID GOLD coins always missing? I have no idea though.

I wonder why they always chuckled in them golems?

Dad, you don't know? What?* Oh Goddamn it.

I'm going to that cave and I really want to make fun of her Cave. I mean why does she live in an Ugly Cave, I KNOW WHY! She LOVES THAT CAVE! I'm pretty sure that she have four cubs with her still, and they're all newborns! I love the Number Four. It does make sense! Forzata Forzeteen Twnzpghauw Forz! I love IT!

Okay, this is the entrance of the forest, always dark there, but the trick is you just need to follow the road, would be scary for anyone but you would get used to the darkness or you can just make an hole in the leaves. Okay, There, one hole. Six holes. Twenty FOUR HOLES! Thats an sunlight. I mean it is nice to have light here every once in an while.

I knew it, this cub hate the light for an weird reason. Its too scary. Here you go. An fish. Cat Cub.

Hmm..thats because you do look like an cat, WOLFY! See ya!

Okay, now where is that cave.

An few hours later.

Okay, here I am. Well, I thought it was all small, but then again it wouldn't make any sense at all on why it have to be small at all, it is big in the inside and there are even tunnels in it. Thats really cool, I heard our ancestors digged the tunnels in the cave to defend their lands from the king armies. I really want to be an good archer.

Oka-?

The mother wolf appeared and bared her menacely gritting teeth at him, she can really chased an person about forty one steps in fifteen steps, she leaped toward Waylon and he instantly got an stone and ran off away from her.

Okay, this is happening AGAIN for eleven times. Now twelve. Okay Okay She is getting closer and closer then AH! She tripped, okay, AH!

Two whole hours after.

Okay, I'm going there next time With SOME friends, I swear to god, it is funny though, she is old and she still scares people away. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

GASP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT? I DON'T KNOW! OH GOD! IS IT HUNGRY AGAIN!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, IT SOUNDS LIKE LAUGHTER? WHAT IS THIS, HOW CAN GIANT LAUGH, AREN'T ALL GIANTS DEAD! ON THIS WHOLE LANDS, YES! BUT MY GOD, THE KING SHOULD JUST TRIED TO SLAY THIS GIANT NOW! For what? You stupid Whore! Its just LAUGHING! AND you Immature PUNK! Its NOT NECESSARY! Why make ANOTHER ENEMY? Bah, I cannot believe HE IS AN COWARD NOW! Just because IT WAS ONLY FIFTEEN GIANTS! Fifteen...FIFTEEN. COUGHS! MY GOD, THOSE ARE FIFTEEN HUMANZAS! THERE ARE ONLY FOUR AND THEIR RELATIVES ARE SCATTERED ALL OVER THE WHOLE LANDS!?

..WHAT!

To them. ZAHAHAIWEIFJAQQQQQQQQAJAOPFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHQAAZARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHALAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA!


	3. Chapter 3 - Side Note From Author A

?pic=adbxxx&s=8#.U8_bMrE-D5M

XFEHAAHAVEAHHAAXX AH HA HUZZAH!

Translation into

*GASP I'm I'm..I'm SO CLEVER! HAHAHA, stupid babies can't walk at four days old and talk too!

YAY YAYA HUZZAHZA!

His TRUE NAME IN THE ORIGINAL LANGUAGE OF THE ENTIRE LANDS FROM THE VERY START OF TIME IS Z'A,H,W|A',T|''' - WAYLON

You see, the trees are the trees near their home. Those clouds on top of the trees ARE REALLY the mysterious scary forest where the mother wolf is there in her caves with her cubs hunting, playing, scaring away intruders like Waylon at the age of three years old three months old and even scaring the heroes and the guards and even the king personal bodyguard. Their home are surrounder by big boulders, medium big boulders, and small boulders. The house is covered with spider webs, dusty, and the front is covered by dusts and an bit of spider lines through it. Keyholes. Windows. And the most cleverest designs they have ever done in the ENTIRE LANDS for at least an two hundred and five years to come is an fence that looks very amazing to them and to anyone who saw it. The front gate is really an gate that anyone can opened.

The Man is his Father. The Woman who is an bit taller then him and is crying with her hair in front of her face and back and on her shoulders is crying with tears of joy that their son are extraordinary to other babies. She is his mother. This is because all of the babies all over THE ENITRE LANDS! Cannot WALk NOR talk NOR BOTH AT THE SAME TIME LIKE WAYLON.

Which is ABOUT FOUR DAYS OLD! Which makes them realized for sure no matter what! That their son are very special and very extraordinary to them! And yes, they do not know their ancestors are GIANTS nor do they knew THEY ARE FIERCE FIGHTERS, giants, regular sized humans beings. Small people and so on. But one thing for sure is that all their family members have an kind of superhuman power that is only known to them as they never engaged in fights that much. The power to see any attacks coming and grabbed their strikes before it hit them which is SUPERHUMAN REACTIONS!

From Alejandro with his cool character that Might be his friend IN AN COOL FUNNY WEIRD WAY with Z'A,H,W|A',Y|''' LIONZARA,T|A *ZA* - Waylon LIONHEART THE BANDIT! Where his middle name is really THE SAME in English and IN THE language.

Waylon Luis Lionheart The Terrifying and YET THE HEROIC BANDIT!

And no, Thats not his true title. Thats an TITLE given to him by the other heroes and the other people, guards and two personal bodyguards who always guards the king at the age of Eight Years Old.

Also, It isn't posted yet, the chapter where he is given that title, so NOT YET! :)

Thanks.

Alejandro Luis S!


	4. Chapter Three3 of Waylon The Bandit!

Four Months to Nine months later. Ah, never SOONER, never LATER, his favorite quote UNLIKE MINE is really "Not too soon, not too LATE!" as when my FAVORITE quote is DO IT AS FAST AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

His favorite quote means JUST RIGHT!

Ah, I wonder, why would Waylon The True Hero of his Land do it Just RIGHT? If it is an possibility of him being of an ancient POWER? An God? An Goddness? An Powerful Warrior? An Powerful Mage? An Powerful Spellcaster? Or is he something...of the unknown? Ah YOU see! My dear Friend! So young and YET so DAMN BOLD to asked me THIS! Who is HE? I KNOW who he IS! Don't believe me! How come he is so POWERFUL? In his sword, in his ARROWS? In his MAGICK THAT CAN TAKE ON THE ENTIRE ARMIES of the entire world...?! Do you honestly really FEARED his magick? Why would you FEAR HIM? Didn't I AH! ARMIES of the entire LANDS OR WORLDS! You see, I meant HUMAN FGAHZAHAMANSZARA! The great three leaders who are men and an woman are so tall that they can even be called AN GIANT! But you see, he doesn't feared them! He got so anger at them that he merely CASTED IT LIKE THAT! Ah, what is his magick? Hmm...Should it be CALLED magick, or magic, or even an trick? It is so GRAND and yet so extraordinary SIMPLE!

It is so safe...MY CHILD! That not even HE CAN HURT ANYONE WITH IT! Merely aided FATE TO HELP HIM and perhaps...Hmm as the wind rustles throughout the leaves and branches as he sits on the tree stump so non chantly, he say something so powerfully to that child knewing AnyTHING can BE possible! Perhaps, even the entire UNIVERSE WILL HELP HIM! Against his FOES of the KNOWN and of the UNKNOWN! You see that is his OWN MAGICK. He is an Powerful...Mage! OF HIS TIME..Or HMM!? HMM! Ah, my bad, I learned from this ancient stone. Power Mage of ALL TIME! For years to come! I don't know what that meant though. But That word MAGE doesn't FIT RIGHT! You see, when he was young, he encountered humans that would bullied him and with just an FLICK of an FINGER, their bullying WOULD BE THEIR DOWNFALL AND YET! GASP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YET...IT WOULD NEVER HURT HIM! That is because MY FRIEND. That is merely their Blood STAINED ON THEIR HANDS! HA?

Oh! My bad! THEIR KARMIC ENERGIES ON THEIR FINGERTIPS OR ON THE ENTIRE HANDS! But you are indeed wise for your own FAMILY! I thought HE was an FICTIONAL CHARACTER but you see, that is because his PATIENCE AND TIME IS TOO EXTRAORDINARY FOR ANY OF US! He would just let them bully him for years TO COME! That would be TOO MUCH FOR ANY CHILD, but he knew this feeling. Ah wait! And yet, when he remembers! He knew that he HAS GIVEN THEN ENOUGH CHANCES and he EVEN *X*BOASTED*X* IT TO THEM LIKE THAT, you see, it is TRUE that his PATIENCE and his WARRIOR FRIEND TIME is ENOUGH TO FACED THEM ALTOGETHER!*J*!

Ah, of course HE HAVE AN FRIEND, AN HUMAN BEING FRIEND, his name IS TIME! You SEE! His TIME is always WITH HIM! I don't KNOW WHY THOUGH! All day long, I knew they Are best friends! Oh okay! All time as in AZA LALALALIFJAIJFIAJFIAJFIJJAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAIVJWIJAIVAZAZAZAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFIAJUFIOWAOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And the other time! TI MEEEEEE*FZALSE YOU SEE!* TI...ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa..AA...LOADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATERRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAGGERY...! BAHQALRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*contines into that LONG!*

The first one - AH WHAT IS THAT, Why does it SCREAMED AT US? Wait, WE'RE IN THE GREAT FOREST OF SILENCE, WHAT JUST PENETRATE AT US! I do do do NOT KNOW! Hurry up Cowards, there are greater and STRONGER enemies ABOVE US! If they are not, they are extraordinary as we NEVER KNEW WHO THEY ARE!

The Second - KIL- KIL- KIl-ze.?! KILL THEM! *Echoes throughout the entire universe* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARCHERS! THREE OF THEM! WE CANNOT WON WON WON AGAINST THEM, WE ONLY HAVE FIFTY ENTIRE ARMIES WITH US! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...SACRAWKALLAKILLEDTHEMALL..HUH?WHAT...WHYAREWEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU FOOLS, KILL T H ZA...WHAT THE, AH AN ARROW! ARCHERS RAN AWAY!

...I am right! And I see it is NOT Waylon The Bandit! **! DamN HIZMALALALALA! What? HIs favorite number is for sure FOUR! I mean well whatLAEVER! Damn him and his FOES. WHAT! Oh thats simple, his foes are his friends, and we are his foes, and we are the dying soldiers, are we? Yes we are! Your supposed to be out there, where? In the kitchen, KILLING HIM! ...You know, we're supposed to like...give him an pOIE! WHAT...AN POIE! AHHA! JAOQARAAERAEAAeARARA! VENOMOUS HISS NOISE FROM HIM. AHHAHJARARARARARAAAAAAAAAAAAAQAQAQAQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XKXASKILLED THEM*MISUNDERS!*KILLEDHIMTOO! !

Translations - give him an PIE! What, an pie is like YOU KNOW AN PIE! AN CHICKEN WINGS! *AHHA!* - You DAMN DUMBASS! *JAOQ* JOKING, HAHAHA! *ARARA!* - here is my BEST GREETING NOISE! VENOMOUS HISS NOISE! The rest is like. Just give HIM an BLOODY PIE, you know an chicken drumstick? ...OF COURSE, ITS NOT REALLY BERRIES! ITS LIKE...HAHAHA! I SEE! IT IS OUR LANGUAGE TO PROTECT US FROM ANYONE! OF COURSE! Ah an BERRY and an DRUMSTICK! -The best tasting sauce and the best exotic berries fruits!* *KILLTHEMALLHEADALLOURS!* BELOW!*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! How come, Waylon just give me this amazing berry fruit, I mean. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU MY ARCH RIVAL! Bah, The First and The SECOND ARCH RIVAL. Okay, there are three of them, and wow, those are good times SAKE! SHEESH!? What? We're winning. Duh, of course we're winning! But I still want to face him...in WAR! Ah man, he is too strong in an single duel much less against me...for an single week...MAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Wait thats his true title? I mean I mean I thought I can beat him with my true title and YES IT IS TRUE TITLE TO ME THOUGH...TO HIM..TO EVERYONE I KNEW AND HAVEN'T MET AT ALL! I am...! LARAZAQAQALAPRATHEHEROOFTHESLAYEROFTHETHREEGREATBEASTSOFTHEMALL!AH!THELEGENDARYMOUNTAINSUNTROLL!THELEGENDARYSIXTEENTHOUSANDANDFIVEWEREWOLVESTHATHAVETEETHSOFSHARPNESS!THELEGENDARYHARPIESARMIES!ALLSIXTEENGAZILLIONSOFTHEM!HAHAHA! The...GREAT HEROIC KING! Wait what? What do you MEAN!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The first - Bababababajajalalalaprapraprapralajijoaiijaodjioajnewiogjadiog4tu389rtu9weg-+++89201u2042u1* I(ut893838 - He is too noisy seriously!

The Second - JALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALALALALALALALZAJKLFJASIOFJAOIFJAOIFJASIOFJAOIGJODGJSOOIGSJOIFJASOFAJSFIOJSGOIJSGIASJSFVMFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJSODEIGJSDEIOEGJOAGJAOGIOJAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKLAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAKAKAKAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! As the hammers echoes throughout the hot fiery METAL! His quite language echoes throughout the entire mists that is too tough to penetrate by any words nor magick at all! - What the FUCK is WRONG with HIM? I mean, I can DO THAT LOUDER THEN HIM! Okay. AH! There ASSHOLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. *AH! - ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA++++++++++!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Third - YAHAYAHAYAHGIOASGJOAIGJAJHAHAHAHAHAHAHJAJA! - Okay, I'm bored and I'm pissed of at them, I mean we are just like friends and all but man I wonder how he is doing!

Hmm! That was boring..I mean, Wait, what was that loud ECHO*E? Two of three? Or ALL OF THEM? I mean, one to...WELL! I might as well read THIS BOOK! The Fourth - Waylon.

Ah, you see, he have three friends, and their on their special missions, well PERSONAL for them ONLY! After that, they will go back to some lands or something and just sleep for an whole week and just drink and eat. No they don't meet with each other, but oh well!

His language to the small boy - PapapapaapaaZAHAAH!WAWALMA! It was SO STRONG that it ECHOES THROUGHOUT THE AIR AGAIN IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE but it was so quiet! And yet so strong, that if you just listened to it, it will give you HOPE and yet you will ALWAYS KNOW its an FUNNY LANGUAGE!

You see, he has slain monsters, and beasts and warriors of their own lands, and yes even The KINGS! Too many to count though, of invisible monsters that lurked throughout the seas, oceans, swamps. Ah! You see. His True Adventures happened at the age of fifteen years old! Other then that, I can't believe he is an REAL person to me and to everyone NOW! Well, not sure if everyone KNEW or KNOW HIM! They're TOO CAREFUL! And mysterious in an way that will makes you laughed for years to come! Ah, you see, you..you...you...YOU want to know his true title? Well he have many, but its still The SAME!

Waylon The Bandit -

Waylon The Heroic Bandit

Waylon the reckless BANDIT

Waylon The Humbled BANDIT

Waylon The Powerful BANDIT

Waylon The FUNNY BANDIT

Waylon Lionheart the amazing BANDIT

Hmmm...THere is one that will resonates with everyone! He got this...at fourteen to twenty five years old? Oh, he IS twenty five years old!

WzaryalonAH LUIS RAVENLONIHEART THE LALALAZALADRAZAMAPALALOVEZAHALA! Translated into

Waylon Luis LionHeart The TRUTHFUL BANDIT KING!

What!? What do you mean! OF COURSE! He is ALL OF THEM! An Powerful Warrior, An Powerful WarlockX* , Powerful SpellcasterX, Powerful MageX, Powerful SUMMONERX, *T*An Great HERO Called HONESTY, An great heroine called lover of all things FREE, an Princess that protects all her people with one thing ONLY. Hmm, its an odd thing! Her truths! Hmm...Why ARROWS OF TRUTH!? An Warrior that defeated great FORTY MIGHTY HEROES AND HEROINES ALL IN EACH DUEL! With one thing! His...DETERMINATION TO WIN! You see, if you are looking for inner strength, of course you can't lift an log, that is useless. Your determination would never wastes its true strength on that, it would give you YOUR strength in times of NEED! His Honor would strengthened him if its an PROPER DUEL! An Jester that would make all kings laughed with awkardness and they have to let him go, an leader that would raid the ENTIRE KINGDOMS for THREE THOUSAND WHOLE YEARS just to LET THE INNOCENT PEOPLE GO! To make the KINGS realized they are FOOLISH IN THAT! AHHA! OF COURSE! All of them IS HIS! You see, even though it is his PAST reincarnations! It is still HIM! It is his SOUL! All of THEM are connected TO HIM! We are THEM! And we are US!

Oh thats simple. How many gods he has been? Well. Alot, I mean, too many to count, as for his friends, his arch rivals, for sure, they are gods in their past lives. Good bye Young NA!

Waylon The Bandit King was first given to him as an small child. By an man whose is an bandit friend of him. Why? He is DESTINED to save the people AH HA! Mysteriously and UNKNOWINGLY! Hidden from his family! That is POSSIBLE as well!

Waylon The Bandit King. Waylon The Champion. and Finally Waylon The Sorcerer which would be in his language.

Zawaylon The Truthful KANG. Zawaylon The Dueler. Zawaylon The Mighty SORZACAWA!

Waylon True Words - I wonder, I wonder...All the madeup languages is extraordinary, yes, but I want to be humbled all the time, I hate boasting! Okay, might as well make up an humbled language. One second passed. There. Already done. At the age of twenty three years old.

If I'm an gods GASP GASP! In my past lives, I mean, how come I'm NOT that smart...Aww. I don't want to learn it all over again...I mean its strange this pebble just created an ripples in the pond like that. I mean its like some kind of some actions happening to it. That did make sense. Oh yea, I remember now, all of them at the young age suddenly remember they should have asked themselves questions. I mean, I'm three months old but I don't care, I mean, they have secrets and knowledges and truths that has been already lost. HEY! That make sense! WOW! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! GASP GASP GASP GASP GASP GASP GASP!

All Secrets and Knowledges and all Stories of all Truths is MINE! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!


End file.
